Woven screens, such as a retractable screen used to cover a window opening, are susceptible to permanent deformation. Some woven screens may have high stiffness values, both in the directions parallel to and perpendicular to the direction in which the screen is unrolled, to prevent wrinkles and to improve the appearance of the screen when it is unrolled to cover the window. The high stiffness values of the woven screen impart, however, a type of memory to the woven screen that may cause it to recoil within a storage housing to recover its original unrolled shape. The attempt to recoil may cause the woven screen to be permanently deformed and may cause a jam in the storage housing, particularly at lower ambient temperatures. Excessive force may also be applied to the woven screen to remove deformations or to resolve the jam, causing further damage to the woven screen and the storage housing.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved woven screen.